Shinobi Dragon
by Benito Camelas
Summary: El poder es unos de los deseos mas comunes en los seres que habitan el mundo, puede cambiarlo todo, por otro lado, existen entes rebosantes de este, los dragones, son seres cuyo poder no conoce los limites, pero si el poder puede cambiar el mundo...¿que pasara cuando un joven chico, portador de uno de los dragones mas fuertes obtenga un poder extraño y ajeno a su dimensión?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody**

 **This Project is…neh, hola a todos, mi nombre es...ya debieron haberlo visto :v, llegué recientemente a esta página al buscar información sobre las novelas Ex y aquí estoy, este es mi primer fic así que ténganme paciencia y bueno, las críticas son bien recibidas, aunque de preferencia constructivas.**

 **Sin más que decir comencemos.**

* * *

 **la venganza del emperador rojo**

* * *

han pasado ya casi 5 años desde la batalla contra Trihexa, gracias a el esfuerzo del dios Shiva se evitaron bajas en los 3 rentes de ataque bíblicos, logramos sellar a la bestia en una fisura del espacio-tiempo de la cual le sera imposible salir.

pero desde ese tiempo hacia acá las chicas han comenzado a ignorarme, tal vez se deba al hecho de que no he podido estar presente en la casa.

un día cualquiera regrese de una misión encomendada por Sirsechz, como me sentía un poco cansado, decidí ir a mi cuarto, maldita sea.

al llegar allí comencé a escuchar muchos gemidos, con curiosidad me asome un poco y lo que vi me dejo realmente conmocionado.

¡las chicas estaban con otro hombre! no podía creerlo, yo que tanto me esforcé por cuidarlas y protegerlas y me pagan con esto.

me prepare para irme hasta que fue que note algo en el hombre que estaba con ellas.

¡era mi yo del pasado!

al instante el cansancio despareció de mi cuerpo y un sentimiento de alivio llego a mi corazón, sin esperar mucho ingrese a la habitación y entre yo y mi yo del pasado armamos la mejor faena habida y por haber...

.

.

.

* * *

 **listo, ya esta...**

 **nah, era broma, comenten si fueron TROLEADOS XD**

* * *

 **ahora si, el fic comenzó**

 **Capu 1: "una nueva oportunidad"**

Recostado boca abajo en la dura y gélida superficie de uno de los muchos cráteres de aquel yermo, carente de uno de sus brazos y con una profunda herida en su pecho, la cual debido a su gravedad y extensión sangraba a niveles alarmantes, se encontraba un joven hombre.

Este joven tenía un largo y alborotado cabello de color negro con ligeros tintes azulados en él, al igual que algunos mechones de color blanco opaco, sus ojos eran bastante extraños, pues tenían un color purpura grisáceo, al igual que una pequeña cantidad de patrones concéntricos en estos, vistiendo los restos de lo que parecía ser un lujoso kimono.

Aquel hombre al sentir el frio de la muerte acercársele por tercera vez solo bufó como un animal moribundo, antes de soltar una ligera risa.

-je, De-después de todo tu y yo no éramos tan distintos, ambos queríamos vivir entre las estrellas, tu a tu manera y yo a la mía, aun así, no logramos siquiera tocarlas, ¿en qué me equivoque Hashirama?-

Aquel hombre, quien forjó su nombre con la sangre de sus enemigos en cada batalla, se sentía ahora mismo como la peor basura del mundo, algo irónico debido a que su mera existencia era considerada una leyenda en su tierra natal y su enorme poder era tan temido que la sola mención de su nombre causaba que el ánimo de sus oponentes cayera al nivel más bajo posible.

-tal vez te equivocaste al pensar que la paz puede lograrse con tiranía… ¿no lo crees Madara Uchiha?-

La ronca voz de un anciano resonó en aquel post-apocalíptico paisaje, captando la atención de aquel hombre moribundo, ahora conocido como Madara.

\- ¿e-en verdad lo crees así, anciano de los seis caminos? - pregunto el moreno a duras penas, girando su rostro para ver a su acompañante.

Notando a un hombre de piel anormalmente pálida, con cabello blanco al igual que su larga barba, un par de cuernos en su cabeza y ojos iguales a los de Madara, vistiendo un sencillo kimono blanco y portando un shakujo de energía negra en su mano derecha.

-así es joven Uchiha, pero quisiera saber qué es lo que te orilló a ser quien eres ahora- interrogo el anciano albino.

-y-yo…perdí a toda mi familia en una guerra absurda, m-me quedé solo en la vida, y descubrí que la única forma para lograr la paz absoluta, era hundiendo a todo el mundo en un sueño, un mundo en el que no hubiera guerras, no hubiese escasez, no hubiese poder alguno, n-no hubiese muerte, solo…un sueño infinito- relató el moreno con pesar palpable en su voz -me creía el mejor ser en toda la existencia, sin siquiera conocer mis debilidades, pero Zetsu las conocía, y me di cuenta del engaño en que vivía hasta que ya era demasiado tarde-

-creo que ahora ya sabes en que te equivocaste- el anciano sonrió un momento antes de hablar nuevamente - ¿dime qué harías si tuvieras la oportunidad de evitar que un joven con un enorme poder, más grande que el tuyo o el mío, recorra un camino igual o peor que el que tu recorriste? –

-l-le ayudaría a evitarlo, n-no quiero que nadie más pase por lo que yo pasé- respondió el moreno a duras penas

-de acuerdo- el anciano puso su mano izquierda en la cabeza de Madara, al instante las heridas del pelinegro comenzaron a sanar y su energía a restaurarse, al tiempo que un brillo celeste lo cubría -…irás a una nueva dimensión, te transferiré mis conocimientos sobre ese lugar –

-espera un momento anciano – habló Madara ya recuperado – ¿si es otra dimensión por qué interfieres? –

-cada dimensión tiene seres encargados de mantener el equilibrio, pero los seres de ese lugar han sido erradicados debido a una guerra entre ellos- aclaró el anciano de nombre Hagoromo - por eso es que te necesito a ti en ese lugar, yo no puedo salir de esta dimensión, además, solo tú eres el indicado para hacerlo –

-entiendo…así que Issei Hyodo es el nombre del chico, según lo que me has mostrado es una dimensión muy interesante, con seres muy poderosos –

-así es, de hecho, mi madre sería incapaz de hacerle frente a dos en particular – explicó Hagoromo sorprendiendo a Madara en gran medida –en fin, te enviaré allí de inmediato, pero debes saber que cuando el chico tenga la edad suficiente para cuidarse solo, deberás volver a este lugar y serás llevado al "mundo puro", aunque no lo creas hay muchas personas esperando por ti en ese lugar, recuerda, el tiempo será tu recurso más valioso así que aprovéchalo sabiamente, te deseo suerte, nos veremos luego-

-me es difícil decirlo, pero…gracias anciano-

Un destello blanco cubrió al pelinegro, quien comenzó a desaparecer lentamente con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro al saber que al fin haría las cosas bien.

* * *

Brecha dimensional

* * *

la brecha dimensional es un extraño y desconocido lugar cubierto de hermosos colores, los cuales no podrían ser retratados por artista alguno, habitaban dos entidades, una de ellas era un inmenso dragón de color rojo sangre con ojos dorados y cuatro alas en su espalda, la otra era una pequeña niña de largo cabello negro y ojos a juego vestida como una loli gótica, ambos estaban enfrascados en una discusión unilateral, ya que, a pesar de los monocordes insultos de la pequeña, el dragón no parecía inmutarse en lo absoluto.

-devuélveme mi casa, rojo- exigió la pequeña autoritariamente.

El dragón solo rodó sus enormes orbes dorados, antes de girarse completamente dándole la espalda a la pequeña loli

\- ¿ahora me ignoras? - interrogó la pequeña con un imperceptible enojo en su voz, pero rápidamente advirtió su error, al ver como el descomunal ser levantó su enorme cola y…

Prrrrrrfffffffff

…soltó un enorme y fétido pedo que hizo retumbar aquel lugar.

-aggh- la pequeña loli reemplazó su gesto neutro por una mueca de asco – eres de lo peor rojo, maldito dragón hijodeuncontainerllenodeput…-

La pequeña loli interrumpió su sarta de insultos al notar como un portal nunca antes visto por ella, dicho hecho tampoco pasó desapercibido por el enorme ser quien solo soltó un leve gruñido de indiferencia antes de alejarse de allí, dejándola sola.

-esto es…interesante- susurró la pequeña niña con una leve pero enigmática sonrisa antes de desaparecer de allí dejando aquel lugar sumido en su silencio habitual.

* * *

Kuoh, Japón

* * *

En un pequeño parque infantil de la ciudad podían apreciarse cuatro figuras infantiles de aproximadamente 7 años cada una, la primera pertenecía a una pequeña niña de largo cabello rosado y ojos de color esmeralda, la segunda era la de otra niña de ojos color amatista y cabello negro, la tercera correspondía a un infante de corto cabello castaño y ojos oscuros y la cuarta aparentaba ser la de un niño de corto cabello castaño y ojos de color violeta con una gorra en su cabeza.

\- ¿en serio deben irse Kuesu-chan, Shidou-kun? – preguntó el primer niño bastante triste, refiriéndose al otro niño y a la niña de cabello negro

-creo que si Issei-kun- respondió la niña pelinegra con sus ojitos llorosos –y-yo…no quiero irme de aquí, me gusta este lugar, mis amigos…q-quiero seguir aquí-

-y-yo tampoco quiero irme, pero mi familia debe irse a Inglaterra- el niño ojivioleta sacó una pequeña cadena de color dorado de su bolsillo, este tenía un dije en forma de corazón de color amatista.

-este colgante es para ti- habló la pelinegra limpiando sus lágrimas –la cadena es de Irina y el corazón es mío, es para que nos recuerdes mientras no estemos aquí, y sepas que siempre estaremos unidos -

\- ¿y para mí no hay nada Kuesu-chan? – interrumpió la pelirosada

-hey, hey- cortó el niño ojinegro - ¿Irina? –

-etoo…- el pequeño niño de ojos violeta se quitó la gorra de su cabeza mostrando su cabello, el cual era un poco más largo de lo que se esperaba –y-yo…soy una niña, solo que nunca te lo había dicho-

\- ¿una…niña? – interrogó el ahora único niño, incrédulo

-s-si- confirmó la llamada Irina

-y… ¿todas lo sabían? –inquirió el pequeño

-así es- reafirmó la pelinegra

-incluso tus padres lo sabían- informó la pelirosa

-y-ya veo- suspiró el chico abatido, antes de ponerse el colgante en su muñeca derecha - ¿nos volveremos a ver? -

-claro que si- la pequeña morena cambió su semblante triste por un rostro sonriente, al tiempo que ella e Irina mostraban sus meñiques –es una promesa-

-de acuerdo- él niño correspondió el gesto y luego sacó de entre su camisa un pequeño par de papeles con dibujos un tanto cutres –sé que no es mucho, pero…-

-gracias ise-kun- el niño fue interrumpido cuando las dos niñas le arrebataron las cartas, observando los dibujos que para ellas eran como un cuadro de Da Vinci –es muy linda- comentó la castañita.

-eres muy lindo con nosotras, ¿nunca cambies sí? – pidió Kuesu con un ligero rubor.

-nunca lo haré-

-eso espero- Irina y Kuesu se acercaron al chico plantándole un beso en cada mejilla –cuídate mucho por favor-

El joven castaño no se quedó atrás y les dio un tierno abrazo junto a un beso en la frente de cada una, Sin más que decir, el par de niñas salió corriendo de allí con un sonrojo masivo en sus bellos rostros, esto ante la sonrisa del castañito y la mirada celosa de la pelirosada quien hizo un adorable puchero.

\- ¿no hay beso ni abrazo para mí, Ise? – interrogó la única niña presente.

-que yo sepa, tu no vas viajar a Inglaterra, Akasha-chan- rebatió el pequeño de forma astuta

-mooo~ la pequeña niña hizo un lindo puchero, de nuevo –eres malo iseee~

-jejejeje, gomen, ¿quieres un helado? – ofreció el chico

-si vas a ser tu quien lo pague no habrá problema jujuju- la pequeña niña soltó una ligera risita

-creo que tengo algunos yenes de mi mesada, así que vamos-

De ese modo ambos salieron de allí, esto ante la mirada curiosa de un par de siluetas, una femenina y otra masculina.

-hacen una linda pareja esos dos, ¿no lo crees cariño? – habló la que parecía ser una mujer

-así es querida, se ve a leguas que ese niño le gusta a Akasha-sama- apoyó el hombre mientras le daba un abrazo a la mujer a su lado –definitivamente son una gran pareja, una princesa y el descendiente perdido de un emperador, lástima que pronto tendrán que separarse-

-lo sé- comentó la mujer –al parecer las cosas ya se han calmado en Rumania, así que tendremos que llevarla de vuelta muy pronto-

-solo espero que algún día vuelvan a reencontrarse- agregó el hombre retirándose de allí junto con la mujer.

* * *

Lugar desconocido

* * *

-fui fiu- silbó Madara quien apareció de entre un portal en la ciudad de…El Cairo, Egipto –definitivamente este lugar es diferente, aunque hace calor aquí-

El pelinegro solo suspiró aburrido al notar que el lugar donde apareció no estaba tan cerca de donde esperaba.

Así que sin más que hacer, posicionó sus dedos en una posición extraña.

-[shunshin no jutsu][técnica de cuerpo parpadeante]-

El cuerpo del hombre desapareció de allí dejando solo un pequeño remanente electrostático en donde antes se encontraba parado.

* * *

Ciudad de Kuoh

* * *

Habían pasado ya algunos días desde que Irina y Kuesu abandonaron la ciudad con rumbo a Inglaterra, a pesar del golpe emocional que conllevó tal suceso en la mente del chico, este logró afrontarlo gracias a Akasha, la bella pelirosada fue un soporte anímico al igual que los padres de Issei.

Ahora mismo el pequeño castaño se encontraba en su casa charlando con sus padres, mientras bebía un poco de té para apaciguar el frio de la noche.

\- ¿sabes qué significa esto Issei? – preguntó la madre de este, mostrando un extraño emblema dibujado a mano sobre un pergamino, dicho símbolo también estaba presente en la nuca del chico, atrás de su oreja derecha, en forma de tatuaje.

el emblema consistía en tres hojas de Aoi o malva, impresas dentro de un círculo.

La mujer era hermosa en toda regla, aparentaba estar entre sus 30, mostrando un cuerpo exuberante, cabello castaño y ojos marrón claro.

-no lo sé kaa-chan, solo sé que lo he visto antes- respondió el chico.

\- ¿en dónde? – interrogó el padre del castaño.

El hombre por su parte aparentaba estar en un buen estado físico, una altura un poco superior al promedio, tenía cabello negro y ojos oscuros enmarcados por unos anteojos de semimontura.

-pues…- el pequeño llevó su mano derecha hacia el tatuaje tras su oreja -…aquí y en algunas iglesias, vamos, es bien reconocido.-

-ah ya veo- comentó el padre del chico con un leve tono sarcástico –…gracias por resaltar lo obvio Issei-

-por nada- respondió el infante de la misma forma, sacando una ligera risa en sus padres

-veras Issei, este símbolo es de la familia Tokugawa- explicó la mujer sorprendiendo al pequeño -…cada cierto tiempo nace una persona con esta marca, significa que deberás pelear demasiado para conseguir lo que desees, es por eso que hemos decidido revelarte algunas cosas, esto para que conozcas más sobre el mundo que te rodea y puedas hacerle frente a lo que viene-

\- ¿así que tendré poderes? Ya saben, volar y todo eso – preguntó el pequeño comenzando a divagar en su mente

-ufufufu, no mi pequeño, creo, es solo un símbolo, las peleas no siempre se libran de forma física, afrontar los problemas y tomar decisiones difíciles también pueden contarse como peleas- explicó la castaña sonriente –pero no todo es tan sencillo, ¿recuerdas el monstruo del armario? -

-sip, ya no le temo porque sé que no existe- el pequeño sonrió con algo de orgullo

-pues resulta que si existe- informó el pelinegro inundando de temor la mente del niño, quien comenzó a temblar un poco, al verlo así, el hombre dibujó una sonrisa determinada y paternal –descuida, yo voy a protegerte, a ti y tu madre-

-jejeje, me alegra saberlo…- interrumpió una voz risueña y femenina.

Desde la ventana llegó una corriente de viento, pero este se sentía diferente, en vez de brindar frescura y relajación, transmitía de hecho todo lo contrario, una sensación de sofoco y pesadez.

El cielo cambió su color a un purpura brillante mientras un pequeño torbellino de plumas negras comenzó a formarse en el lugar, después de unos segundos comenzaron a materializarse un par de siluetas negras, dando paso a un par de hermosas mujeres.

La primera, quien parecía ser la de más alto rango, tenía un largo cabello anaranjado y ojos rojizos, vestía un corto y revelador vestido ajustado de color rojo sangre, el cual se ajustaba bien a su impresionante figura, lo que más resaltaba de esta mujer eran cuatro alas de cuervo, extendidas en toda su envergadura, (no, no es lo que algunos de ustedes piensan).

La segunda mujer tenía el cabello rubio hasta sus hombros y ojos de color purpura, esta mujer por su parte vestía lo que parecía ser un traje de estudiante de secundaria, el cual resaltaba su físico esbelto, aunque inferior al de la primera, en su espalda había un par de alas de cuervo.

-…así será mucho más divertido-

-ángeles caídos- susurró el padre del joven con su ceño fruncido - ¿Qué buscan de nosotros? – exigió el hombre autoritariamente.

-tu hijo, Yabuto Hyodo, buscamos al pequeño Issei- respondió la primera mujer sin inmutarse por la actitud hostil del hombre presente, de hecho guardó sus alas y se sentó en el sillón frente a ellos, cruzando sus piernas frente al pequeño, quien desvió su mirada entre temeroso y sonrojado, al ver a la mujer exhibir sus bragas descaradamente, de hecho podía jurar ver una sonrisa burlona en el rostro de la pelinaranja -tu pequeño retoño es mucho más de lo que parece, o me equivoco ¿sagrado relámpago carmesí? –

-al parecer me conoces– el hombre saco de su bolsillo el mango de una espada, mismo que lanzó un haz de luz de color rojo, formando una katana de luz roja carmesí, esto ante la mirada atónita de su pequeño hijo y la mirada preocupada de su esposa -… ¿qué te hace pensar que voy a entregártelo así sin más? -

-tal vez tu nivel haya sido aceptable mientras estabas en la iglesia junto a tus otros dos compañeros, pero por tu familia te has vuelto débil, estás solo aquí, y somos dos contra uno, las posibilidades están a mi favor- la pelinaranja se puso de pie mientras acariciaba su cabello, dirigiendo de vez en cuando una sonrisa repugnante al pequeño niño –si decides entregármelo te dejaremos vivir junto a tu esposa-

-jamás lo hare- respondió el hombre tajantemente –antes muerto-

-tú lo has pedido- la mujer creó una lanza de luz de color azul verdoso en su mano derecha, siendo imitada por su compañera, quien creó una especie de lanza solo que su color era rojo cobrizo

El hombre no se quedó atrás y rápidamente salió por la ventana, siendo seguido por las dos mujeres.

Al llegar al patio trasero, Yabuto se puso en posición de ataque, mientras la pelinaranja sonreía calmadamente, su acompañante, por otro lado, mantenía un semblante estoico, analizando al exorcista frente a ellas.

-por favor, no lo hagas tou-san- gritó el niño desde adentro

-deberías hacerle caso a tu hijo- habló la rubia por primera vez

-Sharine tiene razón- apoyó la ojiroja -tu hijo estará en muy buenas manos, yo personalmente me encargaré de cuidarlo, hasta que tú y tu esposa no sean más que solo un recuerdo-

\- ¡jamás! - gritó el hombre lanzándose al ataque, comenzando así un veloz intercambio de cortes y estocadas entre él y las dos mujeres.

* * *

La batalla siguió por más o menos unos diez minutos, minutos insufribles para el moreno quien ya comenzaba a sentir los efectos del cansancio, sus piernas se encontraban entumecidas al igual que sus brazos, su frente sudaba bastante, pero aun así se encontraba intacto, su ropa estaba rasgada en algunas partes, pero de resto nada más.

Por otro lado, el ángel caído de cabello rubio jadeaba pesadamente, tenía algunas heridas leves, a excepción de una en su brazo, la cual sangraba profusamente; pero en cambio, la pelinaranja se mantenía sin herida alguna, no mostraba rastro alguno de cansancio y su ropa seguía intacta.

-ya ríndete ¿quieres? Me estoy aburriendo aquí- habló la chica de pelo naranja

-[mokuton: bunshin no jutsu][elemento madera: técnica de clonación]-

Quien llegó no fue otro más que Madara Uchiha quien apareció junto a un clon de sí mismo.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? Y ¿Cómo te atreves a interrumpir a Meridiel-sama? – interrogó la rubia cambiando su rostro estoico por uno molesto

-no eres digna de conocer mi nombre, pero si tanto insistes… soy Madara Uchiha- se presentó el pelinegro de forma desinteresada -…y tú ya estas muerta…[katon: gouka messhitsu][elemento fuego: destrucción magnifica de fuego]-

El clon disparó desde su boca una enorme cantidad de flamas hacia la rubia, quien no pudo siquiera esquivarlas, ya que la velocidad de las flamas fue demasiado alta, su cuerpo fue quemado al instante, sin darle siquiera la oportunidad de gritar, esto ante la mirada emocionada del pequeño castaño quien veía todo desde una distancia segura acompañado de su madre quien tenía un extraño y brillante talismán en su mano, el cual brillaba de color verde jade.

\- ¡Sharine! – rugió la pelinaranja con ira, lanzándose al ataque hacia el clon, pero este solo desapareció entre la tierra, por lo cual la mujer optó por atacar al restante, en este caso, el real –ma-maldito…¡pagaras por esto!-

Madara por su parte solo se dedicó a esquivar los torpes ataques de la mujer de forma agraciada, ladeando su cuerpo ligeramente o haciendo un veloz juego de pies.

La mujer comenzó a desesperarse, sus ataques y estocadas se hacían cada vez más lentos e imprecisos.

\- ¿Dónde quedó esa confianza tuya? – preguntó el moreno de forma burlesca y divertida - ¿no te parecía "aburrido"? ¿o es que acaso ya no te quedan más pasos para bailar y comenzaste a desesperarte? –

-maldito…¡vete al infierno!- gritó la encolerizada mujer aumentando la intensidad de sus ataques, usando sus alas como cuchillas afiladas

-lo siento, pero acabo de venir de allí…[katon: gouka mekkyaku][elemento fuego: gran aniquilación de fuego]-

Madara creó un sello de mano y lanzó una llamarada de fuego en forma de muro, la cual se dirigió hacia la mujer quien logró esquivarla por poco.

-tienes suerte que tenga que limitarme- comentó el pelinegro shinobi – de no ser así, ya estarías acompañando a tu amiga, pero tu suerte se acaba aquí…[katon: gouryuuka no jutsu][elemento fuego: poderoso dragón de fuego]-

Madara lanzó un sinnúmero de veloces proyectiles llameantes de tamaño mediano en forma de cabeza de dragón, impactando cada uno de ellos en el cuerpo del ángel caído, quien solo se limitó a gritar de dolor, antes que su cuerpo comenzara a calcinarse, para luego quedar solo un pequeño montón de ceniza.

Yabuto Hyodo por su parte estaba anonadado, no, estupefacto, ver tales habilidades en un hombre relativamente joven le impresionaba bastante, aun así, no despegaba el ojo de aquel sujeto, en caso que resultara ser una amenaza para su esposa o su hijo.

-gra-gracias- tartamudeó el hyodo a duras penas, ignorando el hecho de que la barrera se deshizo y su familia apareció junto a el

-no es necesario que me lo agradezca- cortó Madara con su gesto neutro –solo necesito hablar con ustedes dos- señalando a los padres del chico

-cla-claro…pasemos entonces- el padre del chico aun nervioso guio al shinobi al interior de su casa.

* * *

Después de unos cuantos minutos de formalidades innecesarias, los 3 adultos comenzaron a discutir en presencia del menor.

-seamos claros- inició el shinobi sin rodeo alguno –necesito entrenar a su hijo, pero para eso debo llevarlo conmigo-

\- ¿Qué? - susurraron los padres del pequeño, mas perdidos que una uva pasa en un tamal

-verán- explicó Madara –su hijo es especial, muchos problemas le abordarán de ahora en adelante, el de aquellas caídas solo fue el primero de ellos, por eso es necesario que me permitan entrenarlo-

Luego de su explicación, Madara parpadeó confundido, ¿el acababa de decir eso?

-por mí no hay problema mientras me prometa estará a salvo- opinó Yabuto, ganándose una mirada fulminante de su esposa.

-pues yo no estoy de acuerdo- la castaña se opuso mostrando una mirada de enfado - ¡podría ser una trampa! -

Madara al oírla entrecerró sus ojos, preparándose para usar un genjutsu de ser necesario.

\- ¿podré lanzar fuego, así como usted? – preguntó el pequeño castaño entusiasmado e ilusionado mientras Madara suspiro algo aburrido antes de asentir con su cabeza –genial…pero…¿podrían acompañarme tou-san y kaa-chan?- ante la pregunta del niño, el shinobi negó con su cabeza -…e-entonces lo siento…no podré ir con usted–

Los padres del chico solo sonrieron contentos ante la preocupación de su pequeño hijo, quien prefirió dejar de lado su entrenamiento por no dejarlos solos a ellos.

-pero podrás venir a visitarlos cada dos semanas y quedarte aquí por dos días- agregó Madara ya algo impaciente

-pe-pero es mucho tiempo…- reflexionó el infante

-el poder siempre tiene un precio- comentó el shinobi legendario

-está bien…- susurró el pequeño –si puedo proteger a mi familia y a mis amigos con este poder, entonces lo haré-

-perfecto- el Uchiha sonrió internamente al ver que Issei aceptó –entonces prepárate que mañana vendré a llevarte a tu lugar de entrenamiento-

-hai- asintió el infante

-bien, los veré mañana entonces…[furemingu kikan no jutsu][técnica de cuerpo en llamas]- el cuerpo del ninja comenzó a ser consumido por el fuego hasta desaparecer de allí.

* * *

Casa de Akasha

* * *

Mientras tanto en otro lugar podían apreciarse tres siluetas, una femenina, otra masculina y otra que, a juzgar por su tamaño, complexión, y el largo de su cabello, parecía ser la de una niña.

-entonces…¿debo irme de aquí en quince días? – interrogó la niña con temor en sus palabras

-desafortunadamente si Akasha-sama- explicó el hombre, de cabello castaño y ojos rojos - el conflicto entre la facción Tepes y la facción Carmilla ha llegado a una tregua por tiempo indefinido, como bien sabe, hemos venido a esta ciudad con usted con el fin de mantenerla alejada del conflicto entre las dos facciones vampíricas para garantizar su seguridad, pero ahora ya no es necesario, y su madre solicita su presencia-

-pe-pero yo no quiero irme…- susurró la pequeña casi inaudiblemente, pero aun así fue escuchada por sus dos acompañantes quienes sonrieron con tristeza –quiero quedarme aquí…junto con Ise-

-lo sabemos- confesó la mujer, quien tenía el cabello negro y sus ojos de color rojo sangre, sorprendiendo a la pelirosada –sabemos que ese pequeño es muy importante para usted, pero no podemos hacer nada-

\- ¡tú no lo entiendes Amelie! - gritó la pequeña perdiendo la compostura - ¡tú tampoco lo entiendes Edgard! ¡los adultos son tontos! Ise es uno de los pocos que me ha aceptado como soy y no le interesa el dinero como a los demás niños, él me ha ayudado siempre, ha estado ahí cuando más lo he necesitado, lo quiero mucho y no quiero alejarme de su lado…no quiero- termino la pequeña con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojitos

-te entendemos- comentó el llamado Edgard, quien aún se encontraba sorprendido por la madurez que presentaba aquella niña –nosotros en algún momento de nuestras vidas fuimos humanos como aquel niño o tus amigas, Amelie y yo nos conocimos cuando teníamos tu edad, pero cuando nos hicimos adultos vimos el mundo de otra manera, no todo es tan fácil, ambos tuvimos que sacrificar nuestra humanidad para poder seguir juntos, pero eso no importa, en algún momento tu deberás tomar las riendas de tu familia y debes ser fuerte para afrontar lo que vendrá para ti, así que no temas, si su destino es estar juntos, lograrán reencontrarse, pero si no, entonces deséale mucha suerte y sigue tu camino-

-n-no es tan fácil- susurró Akasha limpiando sus lágrimas

-lo sé- esta vez fue el turno de Amelie para hablar –pero ten paciencia, las cosas llegan a su tiempo, ahora ve y descansa pequeña, mañana será un nuevo día, así que disfruta de tu tiempo con Hyodo-kun-

-está bien- la pequeña soltó un pequeño bostezo mientras frotaba sus ojos con el dorso de sus manos- entonces los veré luego…duerman bien-

-lo mismo para usted Akasha-sama- el hombre suspiró al observar como la niña subía las escaleras alejándose de allí – ¿qué lástima no? Pronto tendremos que separarnos de ella-

-así es- apoyó la mujer –la criamos como nuestra hija desde que tenía seis meses de edad-

-pero lo bueno debe terminar- continuó el hombre –solo espero que ella sea feliz en su nuevo hogar-

-créeme querido, yo también lo espero- finalizó la mujer con un tono melancólico.

* * *

Plaf

-me merezco esa bofetada- comentó el hombre.

Punch

-o-oye, ese puñetazo me dolió querida-

Paam

\- ¿e-el televisor? ¿e-es en serio? –

Smash

-oh mierda, esa mesa llegó de la nada-

Click

-nonononono, p-por favor, no pongas ese cuchillo ahí, no lo hagas, lo siento- se disculpó el Hyodo mayor.

-te lo mereces- siseó la mujer apartando un "pequeño" cuchillo de la entrepierna de su esposo, al tiempo que la cubría un aura oscura - ¿por qué aceptaste tan fácilmente? -

-y-yo…glup…- el hombre sudaba balas, so boca titiritaba y sus ojos tenían un pequeño charco de lágrimas –q-quería que en el futuro él pueda defenderse solo, en caso que nosotros ya no estemos-

-está bien, tienes razón- al parecer la mujer se había calmado –pero eso no significa que vas a salvarte de tu castigo, ¡baka!, ahora…mmm~…ya sé, ¡césped! -

\- ¿c-césped? – el hombre se mostraba aún más nervioso –p-por favor, todo menos eso-

-ya me oíste, agradece que no te castré-

-p-pero yo- el hombre trataba de encontrar una excusa para evitar su inminente castigo.

\- ah~ ¿te atreves a contradecirme?, ¡césped por dos semanas! –

\- ¿d-dos semanas? – al fin una idea cruzo por la mente del hombre quien sonrió malévolamente en su interior, lo que haría ahora podría ser su as bajo la manga –lo siento, sé que he sido un tonto al aceptar tan fácilmente, admito mi error y estoy dispuesto a…-

\- ¡cállate! ¿creíste que la psicología inversa funcionaría conmigo? Será mejor que alistes una cobija y una carpa armable, porque ahora será…- una malignamente maligna sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la mujer -…un mes de césped, disfruta de tu castigo querido ufufufu~

Pum

Y con una certera patada el hombre salió volando de la casa, literalmente.

Ahora…se preguntarán…¿qué significa el famoso césped?, pues fácil, el afectado deberá dormir el tiempo asignado en el jardín de la casa, pudiendo ingresar en esta solo a comer y organizarse, tampoco podría dormir en casa de algún conocido, en resumen, el pobre hombre quedó bien jodido.

-nooooooooouuuuu~ gritó el hombre como una bestia salvaje.

La mujer se deleitaba y sentía un placer casi sexual al escuchar las suplicas de su amado e irresponsable esposo, al parecer su lado S había aflorado.

Lentamente un mar de llamas se formó atrás de la castaña quien extendió sus brazos, al tiempo que inexplicablemente un rayo caía iluminando su rostro.

-muajajajaja, triunfó el mal joputa-

* * *

Día siguiente

* * *

\- ¿estás listo? – preguntó Madara, quien se encontraba junto a Issei y los padres de este en la salida de la residencia.

-s-sí, creo que ya…-

-Iseeeeee~ una voz chillona y femenina interrumpió al chico quien solo vio un borrón de color rosado, antes de caer al suelo, ante la mirada indiferente del ninja.

-Akasha-chan- susurró Issei abrazándola.

\- ¿a-adónde vas Ise? – preguntó la pequeña niña.

-debo irme Akasha-chan- el niño hacía un esfuerzo enorme para no llorar –te voy a extrañar mucho-

\- ¿y nos volveremos a ver? – preguntó la pequeña.

-claro que si- susurró el castañito aumentando la fuerza de su abrazo, sintiendo también algo parecido a un deja-vú al hacerlo.

\- ¿me lo prometes? – preguntó la niña ofreciendo su meñique, siendo correspondida por el pequeño.

-lo prometo- respondió el castaño antes de darle un beso en la frente, hecho que causó que la pequeña se sonrojara como un tomate

-adiós Ise, cuídate- la pequeña niña le dio un beso en la mejilla, antes de huir de allí echando humo de sus orejas.

-l-lo hare- susurró el pequeño todo atontado, notando también una extraña tienda de campaña en el jardín de su casa –nos volveremos a ver, tou-san, kaa-chan-

-te queremos hijo, cuídate mucho y vuelve pronto- la pareja abrazó al niño de forma afectuosa, antes de darle un beso en la frente.

-en fin, hora de irnos- Madara erradicó toda la glucosa del momento, al tiempo que suspiraba aburrido…de nuevo.

-cuídalo bien, o si no…- Madara se aterrorizó al ver que tras la madre del chico aparecía un hannya con una tétrica sonrisa, por un momento recordó la imagen de otra mujer de cabello rojo y ojos morados -conocerás la ira de Yuki Hyodo

\- (es verdad lo que dijo Hashirama) - pensó el pelinegro acojonado por primera vez en toda su vida – (algunas mujeres dan mucho miedo) -

-n-no se preocupe lo haré- terminó Madara desapareciendo de allí junto con el pequeño

-cuídate mucho, hijo mio- susurró la castaña con tristeza.

Mientras tanto Issei solo caminaba junto a su nuevo maestro, antes de mirar hacia el horizonte con determinación en sus ojos.

-voy a volverme el más fuerte, y no dejaré que nadie lastime lo que aprecio, es una promesa...-

* * *

 **primer capu: finished**

* * *

 **entonces...¿bueno?¿malo?¿vomitivo? ¡comenten!**

 **bien, antes que me critiquen y todo eso solo daré algunas explicaciones:**

 **-soy nuevo y no conozco mucho de esta pagina, todo lo saque de youtube**

 **-criticas constructivas si es posible-**

 **-¿harem? como ven si**

 **-¿OP? solo a ratos**

 **-¿smart issei? mas o menos, solo en batalla**

 **-¿peón de Rias? nop, lo siento pero no podrá reencarnar al portador del shar...ups, spoiler**

 **creo que no es más por hoy, suerte y nos leemos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, ¿qué tal están todos? Espero que bien porque si no ¿Cómo van a leer este nuevo cap? bueno, ya basta de intros ridículas.**

 **Primero, agradecerles la atención que le han dado a este fic, de verdad que lo que más me motiva a escribir son sus comentarios, sus lecturas y sus favs &follows, por eso estoy aquí de nuevo,**

 **Segundo, pues ya se me olvidó que iba a poner aquí, ¡ah sí! Aclaro que para mí la mejor MILF es Ava Addams, y no, no me pagaron por hacerle propaganda los de p*rnindustries ¬.¬**

 **Tercero, disculparme, se que les dije que lo subiría ayer pero pailas, no hubo luz y bueno, espero me disculpen el retraso.**

 **Saneado esto…comenzamos.**

* * *

 **Capu2: entrenamiento**

* * *

Ahora mismo, el pequeño Issei se encontraba junto a Madara, en lo que parecía ser un campamento bien construido en un claro del bosque, frente a ambos podía observarse una enorme planicie con un poco de maleza, rodeada de árboles frutales y un rio en la parte trasera del campamento.

\- ¿cuánto tardó para construir esto Madera-sama? – preguntó el pequeño de forma respetuosa

-dos minutos- informó el ninja sorprendiendo de sobremanera al pequeño castaño –y me llamo "Madara", no "madera", y tampoco me digas "sama", dime "sensei"-

-h-hai Madara-sensei- obedecía el chico

-bien, vamos a comenzar fortaleciendo tus músculos, primero vamos a estirarlos, luego harás un calentamiento para evitar desgarres y calambres, y luego darás 20 vueltas alrededor de la planicie- expuso el shinobi con normalidad

\- ¿q-que? –

-lo que oíste mocoso, ahora comienza tu entrenamiento- ordenó el pelinegro poniendo sus manos en su cintura –por cierto, cada dos días se cambiará el área de enfoque, es decir, entrenarás tus piernas dos días, luego dos días tus brazos, luego dos días tu abdomen y así hasta completar un acondicionamiento completo, esto con el fin de evitar que los músculos se resientan y dificulten tu entrenamiento, ahora empieza-

-ha-hai-

Y de esa forma la primera etapa del entrenamiento del chico comenzó.

* * *

Después de una semana de acondicionamiento físico comenzó la segunda etapa del entrenamiento.

-muy bien mocoso, admito que tu resistencia es admirable, pero aun te falta mucho si quieres ser digno de aprender lo que sé-

Esos eran los "elogios" del maestro del chico.

-la siguiente etapa de tu pre-acondicionamiento es la preparación de lanzamiento- el shinobi sacó de entre su armadura clásica un pequeño kunai, lanzándolo hacia atrás sin voltear a ver.

Tack

Para asombro del pequeño, el kunai impactó en el centro de un árbol de forma precisa.

-tu reto será lanzar rocas hacia el kunai, ganaras si logras derribarlo, cuando lo hagas deberás hacerlo de nuevo, esta vez desde más lejos, así hasta que tu puntería al lanzar se sea aceptable- explicó el pelinegro –…por cierto, si lanzas la roca veinte veces y no logras derribarlo, deberás retroceder un paso, ¿entendido? –

-hai sensei- respondió el castañito comenzando a lanzarle rocas al kunai, aunque al parecer, el pobre chico no le daba ni al mundo estando hinchado.

-retrocede un paso-ordenó el pelinegro algo frustrado –te daré un par de consejos, el primero, si no eres capaz de acertar alinéate hacia el objetivo de costado, cuando tengas el ritmo podrás hacerlo de frente, también controla tu respiración, sostén el aire mientras apuntas y suéltalo lentamente mientras lanzas, cuando estés acostumbrado podrás lanzar fácilmente desde cualquier ángulo-

-hai Madara-sensei- el chico comenzó a lanzarle rocas el kunai, esta vez después del tercer intento…

Clinck

Logró golpear el kunai, mas sin embargo no logró derribarlo.

-awww~ el niño hizo un ligero puchero –tan cerca-

-te falta fuerza, hazlo de nuevo-

-hai-obedeció el chico fallando de nuevo

-de nuevo-

clinck

El pequeño acertó nuevamente, pero no logro derribarlo

\- (es obvio que si sigo golpeándolo de frente jamás podré derribarlo, debo darle de costado, pero será complicado hacer que la roca tome curva, pero hay que intentarlo, bien Ise, recuerda cuando peleabas con Akasha)- pensó el niño de forma astuta antes de ponerse en posición.

\- (¿Qué está haciendo?) - se preguntó el shinobi mentalmente – (jamás logrará derribarlo de esa manera) -

El niño lanzó la roca, esta tomó una pequeña curvatura y le dio al kunai de costado, derribándolo y dejando al shinobi impresionado.

-yai- celebró el pequeño empuñando su mano izquierda

Por un momento la figura de otro niño de cabello castaño se sobrepuso en la de Issei ante los ojos del legendario guerrero.

\- (me recuerda a Hashirama…y eso no es bueno, no para el chico) – Madara entrecerró sus ojos peligrosamente.

-retrocede cinco pasos- ordenó el shinobi de nueva cuenta, aunque se podía notar cierta molestia y orgullo en su voz.

-hai- el niño obedeció y comenzó a lanzar rocas a un nuevo kunai que se posó un poco más arriba del anterior

De esa forma transcurrió otra semana.

* * *

En este momento Issei se encontraba en el living de su casa, es decir, la de sus padres.

Debido a que ya habían transcurrido 15 días, el chico podía estar en su casa un par de días como descanso.

…pero no estaba preparado para la siguiente noticia…

-así que tú también te vas a ir mañana Akasha-chan, es raro, mis únicas amigas se van y me dejan solo- musitó el chico de forma triste –apuesto a que fue un plan de ustedes-

\- ¿Qué? – Murmuró la pelirosada incrédula –nosotras no planeamos nada-

\- ¿entonces por qué se van? – preguntó el chico.

-no lo sé, tal vez sea algo como el destino o algo así, pero…- la pelirosa puso su mano en su mentón de forma pensativa, antes de sacar una pequeña caja de su bolsillo–m-me gustaría que lo co-conservaras-

El chico abrió la caja mostrando un precioso collar de plata con un dije en forma de cruz con una gema roja con una línea roja vertical en el centro.

-de alguna forma me siento apenado por no poder darles algo, yo no sabía que se irían, ya es la tercera vez que sucede esto- el chico lo guardó en la caja y se la devolvió a la chica –no puedo aceptarlo-

\- ¿q-que? Po-por favor tómalo Ise, es un regalo de mi parte- la chica se rehusó a recibir la caja.

-e-está bien- el chico abrió la caja mientras Akasha le ponía el collar –muchas gracias Akasha-chan, lo cuidaré muy bien-

-eso espero- bromeó la chica, antes de sentir un jalón en su vestido - ¿eh? ¿q-que sucede Ise? –

-vamos a dar un paseo Akasha-chan-

* * *

Ambos estuvieron el resto del día en diferentes lugares, el arcade, un parque de juegos, la heladería, y algunas tiendas.

Ahora mismo el chico se encontraba junto a la pelirosada en una tienda conocida por ellos, ambos degustaban un pequeño crepé.

-jajajaja, si, ahora recuerdo Ise, cuando esa araña se te metió entre la camisa, parecía que te estuvieras quemando- se burlaba Akasha de un sonrojado Issei.

-sí, pero recuerda que viniste a rogarme que te la quitara de encima, es tu culpa que se me haya pegado esa araña- se defendió el chico mientras caminaba un poco hasta quedar atrás de la chica y darle un abrazo en el cuello.

-o-oye… ¿q-que estas? –la chica se quedó callada cuando sintió las manos del chico en sus orejas, antes de percibir algo de frio en estas.

-e-espero te gusten, ah espera un momento- el chico retiró el objeto, lo giró y lo volvió a insertar –listo, estaba al revés jejeje-

La pelirosada se posó frente a una de las vidrieras de la tienda, quedándose algo asombrada al ver en sus orejas un par de pendientes de cristal carmesí en forma de murciélago.

-s-son muy lindos Ise- la niña giraba un poco para apreciarlos desde distintos ángulos.

-solo estaban los de murciélagos, no había más diseños- exclamó el chico.

-eso no importa, de hecho, los murciélagos son mis animales favoritos- dijo la pelirosada sonriendo.

\- ¿enserio? Pues que bueno que te hayan gustado-

-o-oye Ise, hay algo que he querido preguntarte desde hace mucho tiempo- comentó la niña saliendo del lugar junto con el chico, dirigiéndose ambos a una fuente, la cual combinaba perfectamente con el atardecer del momento.

-claro, dímelo-

-t-tu… ¿crees que los vampiros existen? – preguntó la pelirosada desviando su mirada algo temerosa.

El chico puso a trabajar a sus neuronas al 1000%, no tardó mucho en llegar a una conclusión coherente.

\- ¿quieres que me disfrace de Dracula? – preguntó el chico.

-sí, espera… ¿Qué? –

-jajaja, solo bromeaba, eres una vampira ¿verdad Akasha-chan? – preguntó este de nueva cuenta

-es vampiresa, pero, ¿Cómo lo supiste Ise? – preguntó esta con temor mientras agachaba su rostro.

-Tou-san peleó con dos mujeres con alas de cuervo hace poco, y el hombre con el que me fui es capaz de lanzar fuego y crear clones, así que tal vez existan los vampiros, además dijiste que te agradaban las ratas con alas-

-oye- se quejó Akasha con falso enojo.

-jajaja, bueno, me disculpo, ¿pero era solo para eso? –

-ah, bu-bueno, es que yo…-la niña comenzó a jugar con sus dedos de forma tímida –lo que quiero decir es que…yo quiero…si tú quieres que…-

-supongo que sí- cortó el chico –pero primero quiero preguntarte algo-

-cla-claro- respondió la pequeña de forma nerviosa.

-si eres una vampiresa ¿por qué no le temes al "santo"? – ante la pregunta la chica se confundió un poco –es broma, creí que habías visto la peli, ¿Por qué el sol no te quema? –

-es porque mi sangre es más fuerte que la de la mayoría de vampiros- respondió la pequeña de forma orgullosa.

-vaya, eso es genial supongo- respondió el chico de forma jocosa mientras se acercaba a la chica y tomaba su mano –solo hazlo antes que me arrepienta-

-hai- la chica no despreció la oportunidad y mostró un par de afilados colmillos, los cuales insertó velozmente en el cuello del niño.

-itetetete- susurró el pequeño, antes que la chica se detuviera un momento - ¿ya está? –

-bueno, ya casi, ¿te duele Ise? –preguntó la chica con preocupación,

-un poco- respondió el chico antes de cerrar sus ojos al sentir como le volvían a perforar el cuello.

La chica estuvo así por al menos otros dos minutos, el chico se tambaleaba como si hubiese doblado codo una semana entera, y la chica, bueno, pues ella…

-tu sangre sabe muy bien Ise- por un momento, los ojos verdes de Akasha cambiaron a unos rojos como sangre.

\- ¿debo agradecer que digas eso de mi sangre? – preguntó el chico tocando su cuello, observando que no había rastro de mordida o sangre, pero el dolor seguía ahí.

-no lo sé, supongo que sí, te curé el cuello para que no vayas a desangrarte, no dejaré perder una sola gota de esa deliciosa sangre-

-oookeeey, gracias entonces, por ahora es mejor volver a casa, mañana debes irte ¿verdad? – preguntó el pequeño.

-s-si, sniff, a-así es- la chica no aguantó más y rompió en llanto –buuuaaaa, no quiero irmeee-

-ya, ya, tranquila Akasha-chan- el chico la abrazó mientras le palmeaba suavemente la espalda.

-sniff, sniff, y-yo te quiero mucho Ise, n-no quiero alejarme de tu lado- la chica por su parte seguía llorando sin detenerse.

\- ¿quieres un helado? – preguntó el chico esperando que la chica dejara de llorar.

-no quierooo, no quiero helado, no quiero irme, no quiero nadaaa, buaaaaa- la situación empeoró pues la pelirosa siguió llorando, esta vez más fuerte que antes.

\- (¿y ahora qué hago? No me gusta que llore, pero no sé qué puedo hacer para que deje de hacerlo…un momento, creo que lo tengo…) – pensó el chico mientras sonreía un poco.

* * *

flashback: hace mucho tiempo.

* * *

-oka-chan ¿por qué estás tan contenta? –preguntaba un castañito a su madre.

-no lo entiendes aún, pero te lo diré, hoy cumplo ocho años de casada con tu tou-san- respondía la mujer con corazones en sus ojos.

\- ¿casada? ¿Cómo los patos silvestres? – preguntó el niño, confuso.

-fufufu, no, cariño, es diferente, es cuando un hombre y una mujer adultos se vuelven pareja oficialmente y tienen hijos- corrigió la mujer de forma cariñosa.

\- ¿pareja? ¿oficialmente? ¿Qué es eso? – el niño mostró curiosidad en su rostro.

-lo sabrás algún día, pero confórmate con saber que casarse es uno de los mejores regalos que una mujer puede recibir para ser feliz-

-hai oka-chan-

* * *

Fin flashback.

* * *

-tranquila Akasha-chan, te prometo que cuando seamos grandes nos casaremos como tou-san y kaa-chan, pero tienes que dejar de llorar- ofreció el chico.

\- (ojalá que funcione, kaa-chan dice que con esto se pondrá feliz, aunque no sé qué significa eso de "casarse") – comentó el chico en su mente.

\- ¿en-en serio? – "mágicamente" la pelirosa dejó de llorar y mostró una expresión soñadora.

\- ¿uh? Cla-claro que si Akasha-chan-

\- ¿m-me lo prometes Ise? – preguntó la chica con nervios, al parecer ella si entendía el trasfondo de aquellas palabras.

-lo prometo, tu sabes que yo nunca rompo ni olvido mis promesas- el chico puso su dedo meñique frente a él.

-bi-bien, entonces no olvides tu lugar, de hoy en adelante tu lugar será a mi lado, Ise- la pelirosa puso su meñique frente al chico correspondió el gesto, antes de…

Chuu

Reclamar los labios del chico con un beso corto e inexperto.

-te quiero mucho Ise, así que cuídate mucho y espérame- la niña literalmente salió disparada de allí con su rostro sonrojado al límite y sus orejas lanzando humo cómicamente.

\- ¿q-que acaba de pasar? – el atontado y sonrojado castaño se quedó observando la estela de polvo que dejó la niña al huir.

\- (Akasha-chan me besó como en las películas de Kaa-chan, yahooo) – los pensamientos del chico se vieron interrumpidos al sentir un sabor metálico en su boca – (creo que también me mordió jejeje) –

-hey amigo ¿te encuentras bien? Tu boca está sangrando – una voz masculina infantil sonó a un lado del chico, quien se limpió la boca con rapidez antes de encarar al sujeto, quien resultó ser otro niño, este tenía más o menos su edad, cabello negro corto y ojos grisáceos, de apariencia oriental mas no japonesa.

-s-sí, es solo que…-

-descuida amigo, el primer beso es un tesoro, al menos eso dicen en mi país, así que guárdatelo para ti, por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó el moreno sentándose junto al chico.

-me llamo Hyodo Issei, ¿y tú? – preguntó el chico extendiendo su mano derecha en señal de saludo, siendo correspondido casi instantáneamente.

-un gusto conocerte amigo, dime…Cao-Cao-

* * *

Mientras tanto Akasha llegó corriendo a su casa, allí subió a su habitación y se miró al espejo saboreando lentamente la sangre de Issei como si fuese el mejor de los manjares, aunque lo mordió por accidente debido a su inexperiencia, no podía negar que a largo plazo la opción de desarrollar una adicción a la sangre del chico era factible.

Lentamente 2 pares de pequeñas alas de murciélago de color negro azabache aparecieron en su espalda, mientras el iris de sus ojos cambió de verde esmeralda a un rojo intenso.

-m-mi otra mitad, así que lo que decía ese libro era verdad, solo podré adquirir estos poderes cuando sea correspondida por la persona que amo y tenga su sangre- la chica acarició una de sus alas antes de abrazarse a sí misma –yai, estoy feliz que sea Ise mi alma gemela-

* * *

-así que tú también vienes aquí de visita cada dos semanas ¿verdad amigo? – preguntó el moreno.

-sí, espera, ¿tú también vienes aquí Cao-kun? – preguntó el castaño.

-hai, me agrada este lugar, tengo un familiar mío que me ha enseñado a manejar la lanza, no sé, pero por alguna razón me fascina el kenjutsu- explicó Cao-Cao -al parecer a ti también te han estado entrenando, aunque más parece que te agrada más el kenjutsu o el taijutsu, será bueno enfrentarte cuando seamos mayores-

-supongo que sí, pero ¿Cómo lo supiste? – preguntó el chico dudoso.

-bueno, cuando me ofreciste la mano vi que tus brazos son más tonificados que los de alguien de nuestra edad, incluso más que los míos, debes ser entrenado a diario, además, parece normal pero tu postura al sentarte no deja muchas aberturas- explicó el moreno.

-sabes, comienzas a darme miedo, en fin, ¿vamos a jugar en la consola que me dieron de regalo? – ofreció el castaño.

-no te preocupes, otro día será – negó el moreno moviendo sus manos.

-bueno, más galletas de jengibre para mí- desestimó el castaño encogiéndose de hombros.

-espera, ¿galletas de jengibre? ¡vamos amigo! – el chico pelinegro se puso de pie velozmente.

-pero… ¿y tú maestro de lanza? -

-a la mierda ese viejo, hace tres años que no me como una galleta de jengibre- respondió el moreno jalando al chico del brazo.

-oye, mi casa es al otro lado- corrigió el castaño soltándose.

\- ¿y que estamos esperando? Vamos entonces-

-hai-

ambos salieron del lugar caminando tranquilamente como niños ejemplares y civilizados que son, nah, la verdad es que salieron corriendo a mil de allí, dejando solo un rastro de baba y polvo a su paso.

* * *

Timeskip: 1 año.

* * *

el siguiente año de entrenamiento no había sido el mejor para el chico, luego que su cuerpo se acostumbrara a los entrenamientos físicos y de puntería e instinto, los cuales duraron seis meses, comenzó la etapa de su entrenamiento, la etapa estratégica, esta consistía en crear estrategias de batalla, para eso debía de jugar Shogi, Ajedrez y Chaturanga contra el moreno, así como leer libros de tácticas militares y shinobi, ¿de dónde los sacó Madara? Ni idea.

las estrategias no eran precisamente lo suyo, sin embrago, gracias a su voluntad por vencer a su maestro, logró quedar en un empate con el shinobi jugando ajedrez, y eso era un GRAN logro.

-definitivamente me has impresionado mocoso, ahora comenzaremos la siguiente etapa de tu acondicionamiento, esta podría ser la etapa aburrida del entrenamiento, se llama acondicionamiento espiritual, ya llevas dos etapas, etapa física y etapa estratégica o mental, en este punto deberás comenzar a meditar mientras recitas los [mantras] para despertar los centros de [chakra]. tienes que despertar tus centros de [chakra], visualizarlos y conectarlos por medio de redes de [chakra], los restos áuricos o pétalos de estos centros se llaman [nadis], los centros de chakra son siete y estos están ubicados en las siguientes partes:

-primer [chakra]: Adhara u Mul-Adhara, significa "base" o "inicio" se encuentra en el coxis y las dos vértebras siguientes, tiene la forma de un tulipán amarillo con cuatro [nadis] rojos, representa el poder dormido, y se abre con el [mantra] Lam.

-segundo [chakra]: Suadhistan, significa "lugar del ser" o "esencia", está a la altura del hipogastrio en el centro de la medula espinal, tiene la forma de un jazmín de color blanco con seis [nadis] de color rojo, representa la voluntad y se abre con el [mantra] Vam.

-tercer [chakra]: Manipur o Manipura, significa "lugar donde se encuentran todas las gemas", se encuentra en la medula a la altura del ombligo, tiene la forma de una flor rosa con 10 pétalos azules, representa la comunicación telepática y su [mantra] es Ram.

-cuarto [chakra]: Anahat o Anahata, significa "lo que no ha sido tocado" está a la altura del corazón y se representa con una flor de loto con 12 pétalos rojo borgoña con un centro color azul plata, representa el centro astral y usa el [mantra] Yam.

-quinto [chakra]: Vishudhi o Vishuda, significa "pureza" está al final de la médula, su estructura es un espiral plateado con bordes que tienen 16 [nadis] de color rojizo con visos violetas, representa el poder de la palabra y tiene el [mantra] Ham.

-sexto [chakra]: Ajna, significa "poderoso", está en el entrecejo, su estructura es una copa plateada con dos [nadis] celestes que se desprenden a sus lados, representa la clarividencia y se pronuncia AUM.

-séptimo [chakra]: Sahasrara, significa "el que tiene mil pétalos" está ubicado en la hipófisis, tiene forma de corona plateada con miles de [nadis] multicolores, este centro es casi imposible de despertar, pero al hacerlo se liberan todos tus poderes ocultos.

…o eso dicen

-pero lo que importa son los conceptos que voy a mencionarte ahora- explicó Madara ganando la atención del chico quien trataba de entender lo que este decía.

-primero vamos a ver que significan estos conceptos:

El [ki]. Se puede decir que es el concepto de la vida y el alma, una energía espiritual que puede ser usada por cualquiera que tenga conocimiento de ella, sin importar su raza.

el [touki]. el [touki] es el poder que emana del cuerpo, también puede ser usado por cualquier ser para fortalecer sus ataques o su defensa, es, en resumen, la energía física.

el [youki]. Se puede decir que es el [touki] de los youkai, solo puede ser usado por ellos.

el [chakra]. Es la energía que se produce por la unión entre el [ki] y el [touki], es en resumen la energía resultante de la unión armónica entre cuerpo y alma.

el [senjutsu]. Es la energía de la naturaleza, puede ser usado por cualquier ser mientras se tenga conciencia de esta energía y se comprenda su esencia.

el [youjutsu]. Es básicamente el manejo del [youki] de los yokai junto con el [ki], aunque en un nivel exclusivo de ellos, es más débil que él [senjutsu], pero más fuerte que él [youki], es en resumen el [chakra] youkai.

Y por último el [chakra senjutsu]. es un estado avanzado de energía que combina le energía física, la energía espiritual y la energía natural, es muy difícil de conseguir este estado.

-así que vamos a enfocarnos en despertar tu [ki], tu [touki] y tu [chakra], en cuanto lo logres podrás aprender a manejar el [senjutsu], para manejar la última energía necesitarás la ayuda de otros seres- explicó el shinobi, ganando un asentimiento de parte del chico –bien, comencemos-

* * *

Timeskip: un año después.

* * *

Luego que el chico lograra despertar su [chakra], su maestro. le realizó un test para conocer su afinidad elemental y dominarla, cabe resaltar que ambos se llevaron una flor de sorpresas.

* * *

Flashback: seis meses.

* * *

-muy bien mocoso, en vista de que has logrado despertar tu [chakra] me gustaría saber cuál es tu afinidad natural, de esa forma podré enfocar tu entrenamiento debido a tu naturaleza- explicó Madara sacando un par de papeles de quien sabe dónde.

\- ¿Qué es eso Madara-sensei? –

-son papeles de [chakra] – informó el moreno –con esto se revelará tu afinidad, ahora sostén este en tu mano derecha y concentra un poco de [chakra] –

-hai- el castaño obedeció, pero para el asombro del shinobi, el papel se cortó por la mitad, y luego estas dos mitades se prendieron en fuego.

-interesante, veamos, si se arruga es de rayo, si se corta a la mitad es viento, si se quema es de fuego, si se moja es de agua, si se hace trizas es de tierra, esto significa que tienes dos afinidades, viento y fuego, es realmente interesante-

-etoo, ¿podría explicarme eso de los elementos? –

-sí, verás, hay cinco elementos básicos, tierra, agua, fuego, viento y rayo, la tierra es fuerte contra el agua, pero débil con el rayo, el agua es fuerte con el fuego, pero débil con la tierra, el fuego es fuerte contra el viento, pero débil contra el agua, el viento es fuerte contra el rayo, pero débil contra el fuego y el rayo es fuerte con la tierra, pero débil contra el viento- explicó Madara.

-ya veo, ¿eso significa que tengo dos elementos opuestos? – preguntó el castaño.

-tal vez, aunque tal vez pueda ser algo más- comentó el shinobi.

\- ¿algo más? –

-si- Madara concentró un poco de [chakra] en el otro papel, el cual se arrugó para luego mojarse, sorprendiendo al chico –hay algo llamado [kekei genkai] son habilidades especiales y únicas, aunque no todos las tienen, en mi caso, yo tengo cinco de esas, mi [Sharingan], mi [Sharingan Eterno], mi [Rinnegan], el elemento madera y mi elemento natural, el elemento tormenta, como ves, los elementos especiales son un tipo de [Kekei Genkai] que nace al combinarse dos elementos, el elemento madera es la combinación de tierra y agua y el elemento tormenta es la combinación de rayo y agua, conocí a una hermosa mujer que contaba con dos elementos combinados, lava y vapor, pero eso no importa, en tu caso, no tengo idea-

-ya veo- comentó el chico algo desanimado.

-no te desanimes mocoso, descubriré tu elemento, de una forma u otra- animó el moreno sádicamente.

-mierda- susurró el pequeño castaño.

* * *

Fin flashback.

* * *

-quien diría que tendrías el [Kekei Genkai] de esa mocosa- comentó Madara.

-sí, ¿Cómo es que se llama? –

-elemento quemar, liberación abrasadora o simplemente Shakuton-

-ya veo, el Shakuton- comentó el pequeño alzando su dedo índice derecho, flotando sobre este, se formaron tres esferas de fuego anaranjado en forma de tomoe, las cuales comenzaron a girar de forma concéntrica.

-lo que me impresiona es que apenas he conocido a una persona en mi mundo que podía usar ese poder, me sorprende que tú siendo de este lugar hayas logrado descubrirlo-

Tal como se oye, Issei ya sabía sobre la procedencia de Madara, debido a que él mismo se lo reveló.

\- ¿es tan sorprendente? -

-aunque en cierto modo me tienes decepcionado, apenas has logrado hacer dos clones y una pequeña flama, de no ser por tu talento en el taijutsu y la espada, y tu [Kekei Genkai] te habría botado a la basura, a tu edad yo era por mucho, un ninja mejor que tu- comentó Madara algo aburrido.

-ya veo- comentó Issei algo decepcionado de sí mismo -…supongo que es una lástima que yo no sea usted-

-sí, supongo que es cierto- Madara observó detenidamente el aspecto del chico, este tenía el cabello un poco más largo y su estado físico estaba más desarrollado que antes –un momento… ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste mocoso? –

\- ¿uh? Ah, dije "que lástima que yo no sea usted" sensei-

-je, ser yo – Madara mostró una de las pocas sonrisas que daba, aunque esta tenía algo de orgullo y cualquiera que la viese estaría perturbado, ya que no auguraba nada bueno -…creo que es una excelente idea-

\- ¿idea? –

-ya lo verás mocoso, te sentirás honrado por lo que estoy a punto de darte-

* * *

Timeskip: dos años.

* * *

Madara se encontraba junto a un chico de cabello castaño oscuro semi-largo, con dos flequillos a los lados del rostro se encontraban en un restaurante.

El moreno comía elegantemente un poco de inarizushi mientras que el chico…

Devoraba a una velocidad increíble una insana cantidad de platos con sopa de hongos.

-buagh, no entiendo cómo puede gustarte esa mierda, incluso en eso te pareces a Hashirama- reprochaba Madara asqueado, haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

\- ¿em sherio? Yo creí que lo odiabash- respondió el castaño con su boca llena, tragando el contenido de su paladar.

-aún lo odio, no tanto como antes pero aún sigo odiándolo, más importante aún, ¿por qué te dejas el cabello como él? -

\- ¿en serio? ¿Él tenía el cabello como el mío? – Madara asintió ante la pregunta del chico.

-bueno, te veo en una hora, me sorprende que hayas avanzado tanto en tus entrenamientos, debe ser por el trasplante celular que te hice, en resumen, tu cuerpo es el de un verdadero shinobi, tienes en tu sangre el poder mío y el que me "regaló" Hashirama, enhorabuena, gracias a mí tienes una sangre codiciada- el moreno salió de allí –por cierto, es de mala educación hablar con la boca llena, mocoso-

-gulp, hai sensei- el chico tragó lo que había en su boca mientras se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta –que bueno, estoy satisfecho-

Sin más que hacer, el chico pagó las cuentas y se retiró de allí a descansar

* * *

Luego que la hora de reposo pasara, Issei fue conducido al campamento donde entrenaba, eso nos sitúa en esta escena.

-escucha bien mocoso, quiero que pienses en una imagen fuerte, algo que te traiga sentimientos, ya sea de ira o alguna otra cosa, luego di "¡Sacred Gear!", quiero comprobar algo- explicó el shinobi.

-hai-

El chico cerró sus ojos comenzando a rememorar aquellos sucesos importantes de su mente, su entrenamiento, su encuentro con sus amigas y amigos, las despedidas, el entrenamiento…de nuevo, su beso con Akasha, sus primeros [jutsus] y…su entrenamiento.

\- ¡Sacred Gear! – exclamó el castaño con un tono alto.

Flash.

Un dolor agudo inundó su brazo izquierdo, no soportándolo más, el castaño alzó su brazo mientras este brilló con intensidad.

\- ¡Dragon Booster! – una voz grave reverberó a través del brazo del chico, quien abrió sus ojos en shock.

Su brazo estaba cubierto por una magnífica pieza de armadura, esta tomaba la forma de un guantelete rojo con una gema verde en el dorso de la mano, dicho guantelete cubría su mano hasta el codo, donde terminaba con otra pequeña gema, como detalle adicional, el guantelete estaba adornado por grabados y placas puntiagudas de color dorado brillante.

-así que era eso- analizó Madara con seriedad.

\- (según lo que me dijo ese anciano, esa cosa es el [Boosted Gear], es realmente interesante, ese chico ya está casi en el nivel Jōnin ya que domina parcialmente las cinco naturalezas de [chakra], no solo eso, logró heredar parte de mi elemento tormenta y parte del elemento madera al donarle mi sangre que tiene la de Hashirama, ahora con esa cosa es probable que su poder aumente más de lo que esperaba) –

\- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó el chico observando aquel guantelete.

-eso es lo que llaman [Sacred Gear] – explicó Madara ganando la atención del chico –hay diferentes poderes otorgados por esas reliquias, el punto es que el tuyo es más fuerte que la mayoría de esas cosas- explicó el shinobi mientras el chico echaba humo de su cabeza tratando de entender –supongo que no te caerán mal unas clases de historia-

-supongo que sí-

* * *

Timeskip: dos años.

* * *

-bueno, por un lado, me siento orgulloso de ver que te has hecho fuerte, no le digo eso a cualquiera, pero por el otro sigues decepcionándome, digo, no niego que tu manejo de técnicas shinobi es muy elevado para tu edad, pero, por otro lado, tu manejo en tu [Sacred Gear] es muy bajo, casi nulo- comentó Madara observando como el chico jadeaba algo agotado.

\- ¿uh? E-eso-

\- ¿Qué pasa mocoso? Te veo algo distraído-

-na-nada, es solo que recordé algo…-

* * *

Flashback: un año.

* * *

-vengan hijos míos, contemplen las maravillas del reino de las Oppai- exclamaba un anciano rodeado de algunos chicos de diversas edades.

\- ¿Qué sucede allí? – Issei observó atónito como el anciano era bañado por una luz celestial de color dorado, a la par que dibujaba sobre un lienzo, un circulo con un punto redondo en el centro –genial, un loco- exclamó con sarcasmo.

Como si le hubiese escuchado, el anciano giró su rostro de forma tenebrosa y mecánica hacia el chico, el anciano extendió su mano derecha hacia el chico, instándolo a avanzar hacia él.

-ven aquí hijo mío, únete a nuestra hermandad-

\- (mierda, el anciano pedófilo me está llamando) – pensó el chico alarmado, antes de huir de allí como alma que lleva el diablo.

-vayan hijos míos, traigan a su hermano perdido y condúzcanlo al sagrado camino del ero- exclamó el anciano.

Issei logró escapar por poco, algo bastante perturbador si se tenía en cuenta que su velocidad era bastante superior a la del promedio.

También se supo poco después que el anciano fue arrestado por conducta cívica inapropiada.

* * *

Fin flashback.

* * *

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna del chico, pero lo desestimó rápidamente.

-como sea, por cierto, me gustaría que me explicaras en que consiste un juego llamado "quemados", suena interesante-

-claro sensei- asintió el chico, tanto tiempo compartido con su maestro le había enseñado a conocer su personalidad, y se apostaba un ojo de que la causa de su interés en el juego se debía el nombre de este.

* * *

Castillo Bloodriver, territorio Carmilla, Rumania.

* * *

-n-no, e-esto no puede estar pasando- una bella chica de cabello rosado leía atónita el contenido de una carta de color rojo.

\- ¿sucede algo, Akasha-sama? – fue la pregunta de una joven maid hacia la pelirosada.

-si, en vista de que mis padres fallecieron… ¡esos malditos ancianos del concejo me comprometieron con un Nosferatu! -

\- ¿pero no es eso algo bueno? – preguntó la empleada tranquilamente.

-no lo entiendes, yo estoy enamorada de un chico que conocí en mi infancia-

-con todo respeto, un Nosferatu puede brindarle una vida que usted se merezca, un futuro mil veces mejor que el que le puede ofrecer ese humano miserable- opinó la sirvienta.

Grave error.

El flequillo de la pelirrosada cubrió su rostro, dándole un aspecto tétrico, la sombra de sus ojos adquirió un color rojizo y su poder se puso en manifiesto, cubriendo su cuerpo con una densa aura de color magenta oscuro con pequeños destellos purpura.

\- ¿mi-miserable dices? – la sirvienta se aterró al ver como de la espalda de la mujer surgieron cuatro enormes alas de murciélago –ese "humano miserable" que dices, es mi primer amigo, mi primer amor, aquel que vio más allá de mi apariencia, es la persona a quien amo, su vida vale mucho más que la tuya, así que si tú o cualquiera de los demás se atreve a decir algún comentario similar al que acabo de oír… morirá-

-entiendo Akasha-sama, dii-di-disculpé mi aflojada lengua- se disculpó la empleada de forma aterrada.

-así está mejor, ahora lárgate-

-s-si- la maid salió de allí como alma que lleva el diablo.

-no me casaré con ese maldito, nunca lo haré- susurró la pelirosada entrecerrando sus ojos.

* * *

\- ¿sigues pensativo mocoso? – fue la pregunta que soltó Madara al ver como el chico parecía distante.

-s-si, por un momento sentí…-

-el aura de la mechirosada ¿verdad? Tienes amigas muy interesantes mocoso- sonrió el shinobi mientras se ponía en pose de pelea, esbozando su más famosa sonrisa /la de la cuarta guerra/ –ahora, pelea conmigo, no te contengas mocoso-

-pe-pero que está diciendo Sensei- preguntó el chico con miedo.

-lo que oíste mocoso, ahora pelea conmigo- el [Sharingan] del Shinobi se manifestó en su forma más avanzada, señal de que Madara de lo tomaría en serio.

-hah, que remedio, aunque no niego que me da miedo enfrentarlo, no voy a retroceder ante usted- sonrió el chico de forma salvaje, invocando su [Boosted Gear] a la par que hacía el sello de confrontación shinobi con su mano derecha.

\- (mierda, estoy seguro que va a matarme, pero no me rendiré sin pelear) – fue el pensamiento del chico.

\- [esa es la actitud mocoso, ambos sabemos que siempre quisiste hacerlo] – animó el ente sellado en el brazo izquierdo del chico.

\- (si, pero cuando fuera más fuerte) –

\- [eso no importa mocoso, ahora a pelear] – decretó el dragón celestial.

\- (si) –

Lo que ambos ignoraban era que los pensamientos del Shinobi no eran los mismos que ellos tenían.

\- (ver la mirada de ese mocoso es como verme a mí en mis primeros años, desearía haber luchado contra el cuando alcanzase su máximo poder, pero creo que no me será posible, que lástima, quería ver el máximo poder de estos ojos, parece que este…es el final de mi viaje) –

* * *

 **Fin del capu.**

 **Bueno, hasta aquí llegó este segundo cap, les agradezco su atención y sus lecturas.**

 **En el próximo capu comienza el primer arco de este fic, ya que el primer y segundo cap fueron, básicamente introductorios.**

 **Por cierto, si hay alguna mujer leyendo este fic, le deseo de todo corazón un feliz día, que la pasen chévere y que sus novios las traten bien (si tienen), o en su defecto, sus familiares y amigos(as).**

 **Un saludo especial para aquellas escritoras de este fandom, Asamiya Athenea, Laila Cruz, ZaneGR, y todas las demás que desafortunadamente no conozco, un abrazo.**

 **Bueno, ahora sí, vamos con los reviews.**

* * *

 **Beta36:**

* * *

Aquí está amigo, gracias por tu apoyo y espero te siga gustando esta historia.

* * *

 **BrandonX0:**

* * *

Si, es un recurso gastado, pero me parece gracioso, y sí, tienes razón, no vale la pena hacer eso, a mi parecer daña mucho el giro de la historia, aquí esta esté capu y espero te guste.

* * *

 **Angelo295:**

* * *

Gracias compadre.

* * *

 **Guest:**

* * *

Aquí está la continuación, espero te agrade.

* * *

 **Demonsoul13:**

* * *

Lo siento por no actualizar antes, pero me atoré con mis otros proyectos, da igual, la idea es esforzarse para que el lector se sienta bien al leer y no se sobreesfuerce al hacerlo, un fic mal escrito o mal estructurado es algo pesado para leer.

Gracias.

* * *

 **Aten92:**

* * *

Esa es la idea, causar intriga en los lectores Xd, aquí vamos con el desarrollo, el cual espero y te agrade.

Lo de Madara, pues, no te mentiré, ese cabrón es mi personaje favorito del naruverso y aproveché para incluirlo, en cuanto al harem, descuida, soy impredecible y eso te lo aseguro, además, en el primer capu se vieron tres que estarán en el harem obligadamente, en especial Akasha.

Gracias por tu apoyo Man.

* * *

 **Bien, ahora con todo saneado me despido de ustedes.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
